


Smooth 垃圾堆放处

by Sauteralgylmatr1x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top!hux
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauteralgylmatr1x/pseuds/Sauteralgylmatr1x
Summary: 什么都有的短小垃圾堆
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylux
Kudos: 5





	1. 垃圾男孩们

Ben发现自己的牙齿上有一块小黑斑。  
“妈妈，我的牙齿上长了一颗痣。”  
“牙是不会长痣的。”她叫他甜心，但是眼睛并没有从报纸上离开。

他决定把这件事告诉Hux。  
“牙齿不会长痣。”Hux这么说。  
“那么皮肤上为什么会长痣。”  
“我不知道，上帝啊，别说痣说个不停。”  
Ben感觉Hux有点心不在焉，不过他不在意这个，和姜发男孩说话已经使他满足。  
“呃，我不是这个意思，有痣很好。”  
Hux突然意识到自己很粗鲁，他像个大人一样皱紧年轻的眉头。  
“是吗，如果牙齿不长痣，就可能是蛀牙，蛀牙很坏。”  
“总之，也不会坏过和保姆躺在一起的父亲。”  
“我很抱歉，保姆和父亲躺在一起是坏事吗？”  
“是很坏的事。”  
Hux觉得还是说痣的话题比较好。  
“你脸上的痣真好看，就像雀斑。”  
“雀斑是好事吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
Ben想，也许以后他可以和Hux躺在一起，不过他们谁都不要成为父亲或者保姆，他可以试着爱那些痣，因为姜发男孩说他们像雀斑一样可爱。


	2. Bite

高热，肿痛，毛毛虫吐出的烟圈变成小人跳舞。  
Ben觉得自己像被遗忘的浆果，细菌和霉从薄薄表皮的裂口里渗入身体，正在把他搅成流着脓水的坏东西。

母亲带着哭得脏兮兮的他去看了医生，他们仔细检查消毒了那根看起来有点红但是没有破皮的手指，并给他注射了一管冰凉的药物。  
“你会没事的。”他们这样说。  
“宝贝，你会没事的。”母亲这样说。  
没有伤口，没有感染，药物和消毒水会杀死血液里可疑的小东西。

那只皮毛火红、有着绿眼睛的狐狸，男孩现在开始恨它了。漂亮狡黠的动物不值得信任，那个家伙突然就像被踩到尾巴，跳了起来，给他的食指上来了一下就迅速地窜得无影无踪。

他想起列那狐的故事，锋利的牙齿咬开装鱼的篓子，于是也可以咬开他的皮肤，把他的心脏撕碎成破破烂烂的一堆肉，变成森林里哭嚎的风和乌鸦的羽毛。

也许不该伸出手的，即使它就全然无害地蹲坐在一丛草里，眼睛眯起，鼻头闪着健康光泽，皮毛在秋天的阳光里就像火焰。Ben记得狐狸的嘴是湿漉漉而热的，那排短钝的门齿以及它们扣合的力度，和一只小狗没有区别。

万一那些药水没有起到作用，万一他已经被感染了，而他只是表示友好地伸出了手。看看他得到了什么，Ben开始害怕，他躺在床上，窗外是深夜和零星的狗叫，泪水淌过他肉乎乎的脸和小小的痣们。他看见泪水掉在地上，长出白色的狐狸，狐狸尖叫着跑走，并开始流血，直到把自己染成红色，在灰惨惨的墓碑里抬起头。  
绿色的眼睛，火红的皮毛，苍白的狐狸。

Ben伤心地哭，嘟囔着胡言乱语和无意义的呻吟。朦胧中他感觉房间好亮，家人看起来是站在雾里，乱糟糟地扭曲成一片。

他触到冰凉的手指，白色的光斑在眼前闪烁 。Ben觉得那些手指会是苍白的，隔着各种近近远远的声音他看到一双绿眼睛，还有红头发。

眼神冰冷的男人，身上是消毒水和医院的味道，没有柔软的皮毛和湿漉漉的鼻子。Ben想起来他是谁了，走过3个街区，向左拐，从不站在玻璃窗前的Hux医生。

Ben感到放松，他不再会是某个浆果，或者变成别的东西。他把脸贴近那些只是检查着他的手指，闭上眼睛小声地抽泣起来。


End file.
